


heaven fare thee well

by thatsparrow



Series: beau week 2019 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/pseuds/thatsparrow
Summary: Most days, Beau forgets about the family she left in Kamordah.Leftsuggests something of a choice in it, though, and she didn't choose—she was cast out, remanded by her father to a distance not of her making, disowned in all but name.To call themfamilyfeels inaccurate, too.--written for day seven of beau week: found family





	heaven fare thee well

**Author's Note:**

> we are 7/7 on titles from "raise hell" by dorothy

Most days, Beau forgets about the family she left in Kamordah.  _ Left _ suggests something of a choice in it, though, and she didn't choose—she was cast out, remanded by her father to a distance not of her making, disowned in all but name. Arguably there was a choice in her deciding not to go back, but it's an argument without any teeth. She has too much pride to have returned with her tail between her legs, rough edges whittled down to something her father would have found appropriate, content to sit with the chewed-around bones of affection after they'd fed the meat of it to their new, favored son.

If she made any choice in the matter, it was choosing to see that she deserved better.

To call them  _ family _ feels inaccurate, too. She's been on enough battlefields stained by her own blood to think better of seeing something holy in it, cleaned too much of it from her knuckles to see it as something sacrosanct. If blood is the only thing she shares with the Lionetts in Kamordah, then they are not so different from the training room floors at the Cobalt Reserve, nor the battered bodies of any she's ever taken her knuckles to, and she weighs them with no greater importance.

No need to—not when she has a different family of her own, truer for having been chosen. If family is a matter of love, the affection of her parents would not have amounted to enough to tip an empty set of scales; her time with the Nein would break the measurement of its balance.

**Author's Note:**

> and we're done! thank you to everyone for reading and to the mods running the beauweek tumblr for organizing this -- it was incredibly fun to participate in and I would love to do something similar next year


End file.
